


Experimentation

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Books, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, GaiKakaKaka, Genderbending, High Heels, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shadow clone sex, Shounen-ai, Suit Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, gaikaka, kakakaka, mentions of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai comes across a list of kinky things, leading to him and Kakashi talking about it to spice up their relationship - not that it needs spicing up. I don't own Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Experimentation

:::

“Eternal Rival!” Gai shouted after knocking on Kakashi’s door. They both had the day off, and decided to spend it together. However, Gai lost to rock-paper-scissors, so Kakashi decided that they would spend a quiet day at home instead of training vigorously like the youthful man had planned.

“Come in!” The Copy Ninja yelled back. “Make yourself at home. I’m finishing up in the shower.”

“Very well.” Gai took off his jacket and shoes, and sat at the desk to wait for his lover to meet him. The dark-haired man looked at the desk; there were two Icha Icha books resting on it. He scowled, picking one up out of curiosity. Maito Gai was never a man interested in reading or watching porn. He’s only been sexually active for about the last three years with his one and only love Kakashi, and when the moment came when he propositioned the masked man, he studied some self-help books at the library diligently for a couple days. His experience with sex has only been those things. But Kakashi… he was way more experienced in many ways. It shows in their encounters, how skilled he is. And yet Kakashi thinks he’s the skilled one; a sexual genius, he says. He doesn’t really see how that could be. Still, he doesn’t want his Eternal Love to get bored. Maybe he should start reading stuff like this to get some ideas.

As luck would have it, when he opened the first page, it was an ad talking about ‘kinky things to do with your ninja lover’. At the top it said this ad was approved by Jiraiya-sensei. Gross. But he started reading the list, some of these things he didn’t even know what they were, and some of these things were actually illegal.

“What are you doing there?” The former ANBU said from behind Gai. Gai screeched and fell out of the chair. “You can borrow it, if you want.”

“Wha?! No… I was just…” The Blue Beast stuttered. Kakashi picked up the book that had fallen on the floor, and looked at the ad.

“Kinky Things to do with Your Ninja Lover.” Kakashi read out loud. “Oh, this is what you were looking at.”

“I-I was just curious.” Gai stood up.

“Hmm…” Kakashi read some of them. “You’re usually not curious about this stuff, Gai. You’re not getting bored, are you?”

“Of course not!” Gai made perfectly clear.

“I was kidding. No need to yell.” The white-haired man rubbed his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not bored either.” He smiled. “But, it would be fun to spice things up a bit. You in?”

“W-Well… sure. Yes! It would be quite the youthful challenge.” Gai was nervous about Kakashi’s intentions.

“It’s alright, Gai. We don’t have to do anything physical right now. Let’s just talk about it.” Kakashi’s been wanting to discuss these things with Gai for a long time, but it never came up until now. It would be good for them to talk about their kinks, experiment with them. But the problem was, he didn’t think that the Beast had any. “Let’s sit down.”

“Alright.” Gai sat on the bed this time. Kakashi sat in the chair.

“This isn’t even a full list. There’s way more stuff that I can think of. But it’s a start.” Kakashi said nonchalantly. Gai swallowed, trying not to think of the sexual encounters the Copy Ninja has had before they started dating. “The first thing is Roleplay/Cosplay.”

“That means we dress up and pretend to be someone else?” Gai asked, his innocence showing through. Kakashi grinned like a pervert.

“Yeah. Like this.” Kakashi put the book down and weaved a sign. Using Naruto’s patented Sexy Jutsu, he transformed himself into a beautiful woman, the naughty bits censored by smoke. Gai blinked a few times, and then just stared. “I might have used my own interpretation.” He walked over to his friend, who didn’t have much of a reaction other than the odd stare. “Not into this, huh?”

“You mean, being with you as a woman?” He looked Kakashi up and down, and although he was lovely, it wasn’t his Kakashi. Still, if Kakashi had always been a woman, he’d probably have fallen for him no matter what. “I’m afraid not.”

“You don’t really like girls, do you?” The former ANBU asked, already knowing the answer. He also knew Gai wasn’t into other guys either, only ever him. It was embarrassing, but cute.

“Have you ever been with girls?” The dark-haired man asked.

“Well, let’s just say I’m 85 percent homosexual.” Kakashi replied. “I’ve been with women, and it was alright, and I do love reading Jiraiya-sensei’s books, too. But I like men more, and I like bottoming more, too.”

“That’s something we haven’t tried.” Gai said.

“Me topping you? Yeah, we could try that sometime.” Kakashi added that mental note. “It just seems weird because you’re so much bigger than me.”

“Is that some kind of unspoken rule? Whoever has the bigger penis is the top?”

“I guess it is.” Kakashi never really thought about it, but he supposed it could be true. “Oh, how about this?” Kakashi changed again. This time, he was back to his normal gender, but he was wearing women’s lingerie and high heels. Again, Gai didn’t seem interested, until he looked down and saw the heels.

“You can walk in those?” Gai was impressed.

“I have disguised as women before, so I better.” The Copy Ninja walked around the room in a circle, showing off. He knew Gai liked the heels and his long, white legs. He lifted his right leg and put his knee over Gai’s shoulder. “Want me to step on you, Gai? Some people like that.”

“Uh, no… no thanks.” The youthful man blushed, embarrassed he liked the heels at all.

“Calm down, you’re so uptight.” Kakashi smirked, unwrapping his leg from his lover. “I know you’ll like this one.” He changed one last time, wearing a crisp, grey three-piece suit, fixing his cuffs.

“Oh…!” Gai smiled, definitely enjoying it. “You look wonderful in a suit, my love.”

“I bet you would look better.” Kakashi imagined Gai in a black suit, with his hair slicked back… he started playing with Gai’s bowl cut, parting it down the middle, the side, and finally pushing it all the way back. “I like this. Too bad I don’t have gel.”

“Would you rather me wear my hair this way?” Gai asked. He always got flack for the bowl cut.

“Don’t be stupid.” Kakashi let go of Gai’s hair and undid his jutsu. “It’s just something different to… kindle the flame, so to speak. Another point-of-view. Just like when you saw me in your spandex suit, remember?”

“Oh… right.” Gai understood, trying not to get a nosebleed from remembering that. “Well, what’s next on the list?”

“That would be…” The white-haired man went back to the table. “BDSM.”

“What is that?” The Noble Beast asked, feeling stupid he didn’t know.

“It’s bondage play. Like, one of us ties the other up and sexually tortures them.”

“You mean hurting your partner?!”

“There could be pain involved, but not necessarily.” Kakashi smirked. “It’s a pretty broad spectrum. There’s a lot of things you can do in BDSM play, which, by the way, I’m into.”

“I-Is that so?” Gai would have to look it up later.

“Next is, sex in a dangerous or public place, like a mountainside or restaurant bathroom.”

“Public sex is illegal.” Gai clearly wasn’t into that. Neither was Kakashi, since there’s the potential of people finding them out.

“Have sex in front of your hostages or enemies.” Kakashi read the next one. “They weren’t kidding when they used the words Ninja Lover.”

“Why would Jiraiya-sensei approve of such things?” Gai asked rhetorically.

“I like this: use your special shinobi skills as sex tools.” Kakashi grinned. “I can think of a few things there.”

“Mine are too dangerous for sex.” Gai thought out loud.

“Last one. Ooo, this is a good one. Something I never even thought of.” The Copy Ninja said. “Shadow clone sex.”

“You mean, there’d be two of you? Or more?” Gai liked that idea indeed. “But, can shadow clones even have sex?”

“Not sure.” The former ANBU weaved the signs to make a clone of himself. “Wanna find out?” The two Kakashis began stripping while walking over to a very flustered Beast.

“Oh, right now? I-I thought we were just…” Gai saw them sit down on either side of him and sweetly kiss his cheeks. Blood spewed from his nose.

“Hey, don’t give out already.” Kakashi said as him and his clone pulled down Gai’s spandex. “Just let us handle it.” The real Kakashi started sweetly kissing his partner while the clone continued pulling off the spandex completely, kissing his way down from Gai’s chest to his crotch. “Lie back, Gai.” The Copy Ninja moved behind Gai and let him rest against him. He massaged the Blue Beast’s tight shoulders while the clone put his slender hand around Gai’s semi-erection, stroking it up and down.

“Oh my god, Kakashi…!” Gai couldn’t believe this. It felt like a dream, like he was in a harem of Kakashis. “It feels… so good…”

“Massaging is another thing to do before or after sex.” Kakashi explained, making his own kinky list while his clone put his mouth around Gai’s cock.

“Oooo…!” The dark-haired man moaned, angled just right so he had a really good view of the clone sucking on him.

“So that’s what it looks like from here.” Kakashi smiled, the sight interesting. He stroked Gai elsewhere, his neck, arms and chest, squeezing his nipples between his fingers. “This is fun, huh? Next time, we’ll do it with a transformed clone of you.”

“Nngh!” Gai had not been prepared for this at all, and he didn’t think he could hold it much longer. He felt semi-sharp teeth around his shoulder.

“Biting is fun, too.” The Copy Ninja said with a mouthful of flesh before clamping down pretty hard, teeth breaking skin.

“FUCK!” Gai came quickly in the clone’s mouth. Luckily, the clone didn’t disappear after that. “S-Sorry…”

“You can come as many times as you want.” The white-haired man said, sitting his lover up. “What do you want us to do next, Gai?” They both looked at him.

“Uh… hmm…” Gai actually got a really perverted idea. “Would you… have sex with your clone, Kakashi?”

“Huh?” The Kakashis looked at each other. “Really? What about you?”

“I’m more than happy to watch, but I can join in later.” The youthful man smiled. He wanted to see how Kakashi would top.

“Well, if you insist.” Kakashi eyed his shadow clone, and pulled him in for a seductive kiss. He can’t believe he never thought of this before; would have saved him some money long ago. He looked over at Gai, who was staring in amazement, thoroughly enjoying this. It gave Kakashi confidence, and he open-mouth tongue-kissed his clone hotly, giving Gai a good show.

“W-Wow.” Was all Gai could say. Without realizing it, he’d started stroking himself while watching. Kakashi reached for the nightstand and pulled out the lube. Then, he pulled his clone to lie on the bed and he got on top, continuing to kiss him. He lubed up his fingers and pressed them against his clone’s entrance. He pushed them in, and his clone gasped in delight.

“Even though it’s a clone, my body is used to having bigger things in it.” The former ANBU said while fingering his clone.

“Don’t sell yourself short, my Rival. You have a very handsome manhood.”

“Thanks, although that’s a weird way of putting it.” Kakashi curled his fingers inside and found his clone’s prostate, making him groan. “I could do this to you while I blow you, some other time.” He suggested to his lover.

“I’d like that, Kakashi.” Gai said. “I think he’s ready.”

“Yeah.” The Copy Ninja lubed his dick and positioned it at his clone’s entrance. He pushed it in halfway, his clone tightening up. “Nngh… it’s… been a while since I’ve done this. Forgot how it felt.” He pushed it in the rest of the way slowly. Both Kakashis groaned in pleasure. Kakashi began to slowly fuck his clone while the clone wailed and begged for more. He leaned over to lick the clone’s nipple, putting an arm around the small of his back. 

“Amazing… so this is the face you make when you…” Gai trailed off, watching his lover thrust in and out of his shadow clone. He looked so handsome doing it… he would be pleased to let the Copy Ninja top him. But, for now, the Beast took the lube and put some on his fingers and stood up behind his friend.

“Gai…?” Kakashi felt thick fingers prod at his entrance. He stopped moving for a second so Gai could slip his fingers inside. “Ah!” He cried, remembering that he was also providing service and continued thrusting. “You know, Gai… when the clone vanishes… I will experience what it felt… so I’ll probably… lose my fucking mind from pleasure.”

“That’s the idea.” Gai smirked, rubbing lube on himself and positioning at his love’s entrance.

“Oh fuck…!” The white-haired man groaned as he felt Gai enter him very slowly. This was almost too much to handle; it should be illegal to feel this good. Gai started to thrust, which in turn pushed Kakashi into his clone. They were like a well-oiled machine.

“How does it feel, Kakashi?” The Beast asked huskily in his partner’s ear, searching for his prostate with every thrust.

“It feels too good… aaangh…!” Kakashi wailed as Gai already found his prostate. “Fuck, you know my body better than I do.” He hadn’t hit his clone’s sensitive spot yet. Gai only made a proud huff before speeding up his thrusting. This led to finding the place in the clone that made him scream in pleasure. Gai really was good at this. “Oh god…” He stroked his clone’s cock, urging him to come. The shadow clone panted and pushed his hips forward until he came, and immediately disappeared. “AH? AAAH!” Kakashi felt the orgasm that the clone felt so suddenly and came as well, missing his chance to come inside the clone and instead getting it all over the bed.

“NNGH! Kakashi…!” Gai felt his lover tighten around him due to the orgasm. He flipped Kakashi over on his back, and pressed his cock inside him again. “You made your clone feel good. Now I’ll do the same to you.” He fucked Kakashi harder, finding his prostate again with ease.

“Fuck! Gai…” The Copy Ninja was going to come again already, still riding the first orgasm’s wave of bliss. “Gai, it’s so good… I can’t…”

“I’m going to come too, my love.” Gai plunged into Kakashi deeper and stroked his dick, so they could release at the same time.

“AAH! GAI!”

“KAKASHI!” They came at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled, before Gai came to lie next to his rival, resting his head on his hand as he laid on his side. “Kakashi…” He said after they caught their breath. “You said that wasn’t a full list. What other things could we possibly try?”

“There’s like, hundreds of things.” The former ANBU explained. “Dirty talk, watching each other masturbate, sexy stripping, watching porn together, adding food into the mix… and we’ve already done some pretty kinky stuff, like classroom sex, shower sex, bath sex, you bit me that one time when you were jealous…” Gai remembered that and blushed. “I’ve done some blowjob techniques on you that I read in magazines.”

“That is true, and every time we make love, we always do something a little bit different!” Gai smiled.

“Yeah, so we don’t have to worry about our relationship getting stale.” Kakashi said, reassuring himself more than anything. He was always worried about his emotions getting in the way of things, but that could be saved for another time.

“You could never bore me even if you tried, Eternal Rival.” Gai sat up. “Now, would you like me to massage you?”

“Thanks, Gai. I’d like that.” Kakashi smiled, feeling lucky to have such a great and noble man in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, just a little something I threw together. I always thought about what it would be like if they talked about their kinks, and this is what happened. I wasn’t going to have any sex in it at all, but my hand slipped. Feel free to nab any ideas you found from this story, and by that I mean, write GaiKaka fics using the prompts in this story please lol. All of you want seme!Kakashi, so here, but with a little twist. I really don’t see Kakashi as a top. If he’s topping anyone it’d be himself. Also, just as a reminder to everyone, I don’t take prompts from others. Every time I’ve done that, I wasn’t satisfied with the results, because it wasn’t my own idea, so I stopped doing that long ago. But, if anyone has any questions they’d like to ask, please feel free, since I am bored and sick. Love!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
